hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimlock
General Bio Universe: Generation One Transforms into: Mechanical Tyrannosaurus, Cybertronian Tank, Megaraptor, Ford Mustang GT, Tyrannosaurus Faction: Dinobots (Faction of Autobots) Voiced by: Gregg Berger Appearances: Transformers the Cartoon The discovery of fossilized dinosaur bones in a cavern in their volcano base set the Earthbound Autobots on the track to creating the Dinobots. Intrigued by the creatures, and with additional knowledge supplied by Spike, Wheeljack and Ratchet created three "Dinobots" - Grimlock, Slag and Sludge. Their brains are simple, yet still it is the personalities that make them sentient. It is evident that addition of personalities or "sparks" and its origin was after the fact, and was hoped that this inconsistency would be overlooked. Unfortunately, their design specs proved to be a little too accurate to the creatures they were modeled on, as their primitive brains went out of control, and Grimlock almost destroyed Teletraan I, before the trio was stopped. Optimus Prime deemed them too dangerous to use again, and had them sealed back up in the cavern, but when the majority of the Autobot force was captured by the Decepticons, Wheeljack freed them to go to their rescue. Equipped with new devices that enhanced their brainpower to functional, yet still impaired, levels (resulting in slow thought processes and simple, clipped speech), the three Dinobots successfully rescued their Autobot comrades, and Optimus Prime admitted his error. In his private thoughts, however, Grimlock considered Optimus Prime too weak to lead, seeking the position for himself. When Soundwave read his mind and learned of this animosity, Megatron was able to trick Grimlock and the Dinobots into switching sides, attacking and capturing Optimus Prime. To stop the turncoat Dinobots, two new ones were created: Snarl and Swoop. Ultimately, it was when Optimus Prime threw himself into harm's way to save Grimlock from an explosion that he accepted his mistake and rejoined the Autobots. In a rare display of modesty and humility, Grimlock emotionally apologised to Prime, admitted his jealousy of the leader, and accepted fault for the battle. The two subsequently patched up their differences. Although content for the moment to remain a soldier, rather than a leader, Grimlock still had trouble accepting orders, only agreeing to help stem the tide of natural disasters ravaging Earth due to Cybertron being pulled into its orbit when he realised he would die if he did not. Grimlock and the Dinobots were semi-regularly called into action when the Autobots were faced with challenges that required extra strength, such as the Sub-Atlantican invasion of Washington, D.C., or the Decepticons' control of the TORQ III supercomputer; with every piece of help he and his troops gave, Grimlock was never slow to add a scathing remark about the inabilities of the Autobots. That said, he was not unwilling to admit the failings of his own troops, either, and willingly took them to the time-displaced "Dinobot Island," where they trained in the wilderness and helped stop a Decepticon raid on the prehistoric paradise. Robot Heroes Grimlock has currently appeared in the Robot Heroes line one time: *In his classic tan, black, red, and gold Generation One incarnation, holding a sword in the Grimlock and Shockwave 2-Pack Images Category:Transformers Robot Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters